Bell Gonso
Bell Gonso is a mage of Blazing Soul and a member of the Super Magic Girl Squad. She is also the little sister of Tyrant member Clair Gonso. Like her sister, she is what remains of a royal line of a country that fell into disarray. She uses Prism Magic to engage opponents at a distance and create obstacles for them to deal with. Though she let's Leena lead, Bell is considered to be the more skilled member of the Super Magic Girl Squad, as she is the only one who has received formal training in magic. Appearance Bell is a fourteen year old girl who stands at around 4 and three quarter feet tall with red eyes like her sister. She has red hair which she keeps short so that it doesn't get in her eyes. She has a thin scar running from the right side of her neck to the center of her back, which she was attacked by an animal while on one of her first jobs. Her guild mark is located on the calf of her left leg and is colored red. Bell's regular outfit is a red pleated skirt that reaches to just past her knees, and a deep red dress shirt with long sleeves. The sleeves have ends to open up more towards the base, and the bottom has a pair of points that extend from the front to the same length as her skirt, giving it a more regal appearance. Over her shoulders, she has a red poncho with a blue inside. The ends of it have been torn over several jobs and close calls, but she refuses to get it replaced. She uses the high collar on this to hide her scar, which is partially visible above her shirt. Her trademark is a large blue bow that she wears in her hair on the back of her head. It has red stitching going around the edges and is big enough to be seen when looking at her head on. Personality Though the youngest of the team, Bell is the most mature of the three of them. She still plays along with Leena and Sasha's hero routine, but knows when it is time to forgo the act and get serious. She still likes being with her teammates, even if they have a tendency to get in over their heads. She has developed a sisterly affection for both Leena and Sasha, and will fight to the end to protect them. While on the Job, Bell is often the one who handles the paperwork, as she is the only one of the group able to sit still long enough to do so. She generally takes up the roll of "heavy hitter" within her team, as she has the most experience with using magic in combat. She doesn't mind though, and actually prefers handling fights on her own, but won't object to talking stronger opponents as a team. She respects her big sister Clair greatly, and is always pushing herself to try and impress her. Though many others see this as a wasted effort, as Clair is cold to almost everyone, but Bell knows her sister better than that. On occasion, Bell will get defensive about what everyone says about Clair, and it can sometimes lead to a fight. She has her teams backing whenever this happens, but Bell still prefers to handle these situations on her own, say that it is "family business". History Bell was born as princess throne in a small nation, Bell was given every opportunity she could have ever wanted. She had access to entire libraries of information, the best food money could buy, and a small army of people at her beck and call. Though the one thing she really wanted, was for her sister Clair Gonso to spend some time with her. Bell didn't know that by the time she was only 1 year old, rebels had already broken into there castle. They killed her parents, forcing Clair to take up the thrown and pick up the pieces of the now chaotic country. Needles to say this left very little time for her to play with Bell. As things grew worse for there country, Clair had Bell sent away to the Bronzo Family estate for education when she was 4, though in reality, it was to keep her out of harms way while Clair attempted to sort things out in there home country. Though she missed her sister, Bell took full advantage of the Bronzo family's library, learning about a multitude of different subjects so that she could better help her sister when she returned home. Unfortunately, at the age of 6, Bell learned that her home country had all but erased itself due to dwindling resources and poor management. Despite wanting to return home, Bell knew her sister could handle herself, and continued to study with the Bronzo family, though she began training in magic as well. She figured that Clair would have become an independent mage, due to her incredible skill with magic, and thought that becoming a mage herself was the best hope she had for being reunited with her. She quickly adapted the use of Prism Magic, a Bronzo Family creation, and was soon able to take jobs on her own. While she was skilled in magic, years of studying hadn't done much for her physical abilities. Many of the jobs she would take pitted her against dangerous animals, so her job success rate wasn't very good when she was starting out. It was on one of these jobs that she came up against a monster that she couldn't escape from, and received a gash on her neck, that developed into a scar later in her life. Fortunately for Bell, two members of the mage guild Blazing Soul arrived with the same job as her, elimination of the monster. The members names where Raven Tyran and Clair, Bells older sister. They took her back to their guild, and Clair insisted that Bell be aloud to join the guild with her. Though she did eventually join up, again she was unable to spend time with her sister because of any job that she and her team went out on was considered to be far too dangerous to Bell tag along. Undeterred by this, she began heading out on jobs with other guild members, and soon became fast friends with Leena Fallarc and Sasha Qualtree. The three of them soon formed the Super Magic Girl Squad, with the objective being to go on jobs together and tackle opponents as a team. Bell soon fell into the roll of heavy hitter in her team, and the three of them quickly became famous for there reliability. Magic and abilities Prism Magic - A magic Bell learned while she was away visiting the Bronzo Family. Though she hasn't fully mastered the magic, she is skilled enough to create platforms to levitate herself on, and launch attacks at long range by changing the shape of her spells. The wide application of her magic is often a pivotal point in many of the plans developed by Sasha, making Bell a key player on there team. *'Rectangle Form' - The most basic for of Prism magic that bell has achieved. By creating a flat rectangle, Bell is able to form walls and platforms for herself and her teammates. These can be incredibly durable, but opponents are still able to nock them but of place with a strong enough attack. *'Cylinder Form' - Another form Bell uses as a platform, though it is more easily adapted into an offensive attack. Bell can use this to slam opponents, or to elevate herself and her team over her opponents. Bell will often use this as a sort of shot attack, launching smaller versions if this like a bullet to pierce through opponents. a less frequent use of this spell is to bar off entryways or block the advance of opponents. *'Pyramid Form' - Bell creates an 4 sided pyramid shape to fight with. The sloped sides allow her to deflect attacks away from herself, and she can use the point of the pyramid to stab at opponents. Like all her other spells, the shape created can be blown out of her control by a strong enough attack. *'Sphere Form' - The one spell Bell has developed purely for attacking purposes. Bell creates a round sphere to launch at opponents, with devastating results. She can either use this spell as one massive wracking ball, or as a volley of smaller attacks to batter opponents. Large Magic Reserves - Bell has an unusually large reserve of magic for her age, though looking at her sister, many don't find it that surprising. She is still by no means exceptional, but is strong enough to fight on par with most low level mages with relative ease. Below Average Physical Capabilities - As Bell's magic specialises in attacking from a distance, her physical abilities have fallen somewhat short. Training for years in magic has gotten her use to battles of pure magic, leaving her at a loss when forced to fight a more physically oriented opponent. Along with this, her stamina has also suffered quite a bit as well, and she is often the first member within her team to require a rest while on the job. Stats Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster-Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Human